Welcome Off The Team
by HardyGal
Summary: "No." "We threw you a goodbye party and you're gonna sing Let It Go!" "Deal with it, Roy!" Red Arrow is a day away from joining the League, but the Team has their own ceremony in mind for him.


**A/N HardyGal: Random Inspiration drabble. So, I asked my sister to say or sing something random. She was rather startled (I suddenly sprung the question on her), but she started singing 'Let It Go'. I call this, a Random Inspiration drabble. Where you have a friend say something random and you have to write a one-shot inspired by that. The drabble has to include the sentence of inspiration in some way. The drabble can be funny or broody or anything really. Seriously, you'll get some crazy crap. Anyway, enjoy.**

_"Recognized: Red Arrow: B06."_

Roy stepped into Mount Justice, frowning slightly as he thought. He was going to be part of the League tomorrow. It was everything he had wanted for almost three years, and he was happy about it. And maybe just the tiniest bit guilty for snapping at Ollie like he did several months ago.

But, it had worked out, he had made a pretty good – no, flat out _fantastic_ lone hero, and his tantrum had opened the eyes of his fellow protégés, which eventually led to the Team being formed. A Team which, he now realized, was actually a well formed and well oiled machine, able to hold their own.

And Roy acknowledged just a bit of guilt at having snubbed the Team before. But that was before he had joined the Team. It was a time that, while short-lived, was actually kind of fun, and had opened his eyes to the truth; there was no mole. Everyone here was straight, and Roy couldn't be more happy about that.

The only thing that was giving him just a bit of doubt was, exactly how happy was he in leaving the Team and joining the Justice League, finally? Sure, it had been his top goal for a very long time, it almost felt like a lifelong goal, but the Team had been nice. Robin, Kaldur and Wally, mostly Wally, had been ecstatic at Red Arrow joining the team. He didn't really get the chance to know Zatanna. And Superboy and Artemis, while rough around the edges, had proved to be reliable teammates. And M'Gann… well, she was a nice girl. Roy couldn't blame Wally's long term infatuation with her.

The main point was, what was it going to be like to leave the Team?

Roy's face didn't change as he walked down zeta tube hall. _'Darker than usual,'_ he noted. _'And everything's really quiet.'_ He halted, eyes narrowing behind his mask. _'Too quiet.'_ The thing about a team of teenage heroes, especially a team of teenage heroes that included Kid Flash, with them, things were hardly ever quiet.

Red Arrow drew an arrow, and set it on his bow, his steps quieting as he approached the main chamber of the base. Almost as soon as his foot stepped out of the zeta tube hall, the entire cave was lit with light, and music boomed from unseen speakers. Some kind of soft piano, which wasn't quite so soft when it was turned up so loud it felt like the speakers would explode.

Out of everything that could've happened, Roy hadn't expected that. He stumbled back, almost tripping, which he didn't, thank goodness, or else the arrow would've loosed.

"Surprise!" exclaimed a perky voice.

Roy stared at his soon to be former teammates, who were gathered at the other end of the chamber, smiling widely. Artemis was holding a sign that said, 'Welcome off the team,' and her face said that she'd probably lost a bet. All the same, she had a small smirk on her face.

"What's going on?" Roy shouted over the music, slackening his bow as he walked towards the younger heroes.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

"Goodbye party!" M'Gann said happily, the one who had announced 'surprise'.

Wally was instantly by Roy's side. "We thought that we could finally attempt to surprise you!" Wally shouted. "Did it work?"

Roy gave him a insincere annoyed look. "What do you think?"

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

"I'd say it worked!" said Robin, not really able to pull off a smart-ass tone while he was shouting.

"Great, but seriously, what is this?"

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…_

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I've tried…_

Aqualad laughed a little. "A goodbye party!" he shouted above the music. "As well as a celebration concerning your induction into the League tomorrow!" Kaldur was mostly quiet, so it was weird to hear him shout like this.

"I made cookies!" M'Gann held out a plate of perfect cookies. Roy stared at them, tempted, but not really in the mood for this seemingly immature game.

"I hope you like the song!" said Zatanna, and she and Artemis burst out laughing.

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be…_

_Conceal don't feel,_

_Don't let them know…_

_Well, now they know!_

Roy narrowed his eyes at both of them. "Are you guys punking me or something?"

"It was _supposed_ to be playing something masculine!" said Wally, rolling his eyes. "Like Eye Of The Tiger or something!"

"But _someone_ decided it would be funny to change it!" said Robin, and the girls laughed again.

"But seriously…!" said Artemis. "You… you were a good teammate when you weren't glaring at everyone!" Artemis quickly shoved the sign into Roy's hands. "So, yeah, we'll miss you or something."

Roy looked at each of the younger heroes in front of him. Even Connor, skulking in the back of the group, was looking at him with a bit of expectancy.

"Ok…!" Tentatively, Roy took a cookie from M'Gann's plate.

"Good!" Zatanna said happily. "_Enohporcim_!" A microphone appeared in her hands. "Now you have to sing!"

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

Zatanna lip synced into the microphone. "No," Roy stated flatly, as the young magician was in the middle of her lip sync.

"We threw you a goodbye party and you're gonna sing Let It Go!" said Wally, with smirk of such deviousness that would've made Robin jealous.

"Deal with it, Roy!" No, Robin did just fine.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

Artemis and M'Gann were laughing as Zatanna really got into the dramatics of the song. Roy pointed his cookie at Kaldur. "Are they serious?"

The Atlantean simply smiled. "It's a party, isn't it?" he shouted.

"Please?" Robin grinned that endearing grin that had totally won Roy over back when he'd first met him. But Roy wasn't fooled, there was an almost sadistic smirk behind the grin.

"No." Roy ate a piece off the cookie.

"Oh, for Pete's sake…" Artemis grabbed the microphone from Zatanna.

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on…_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Even Conner was staring at Artemis with surprised eyes. She smirked as she sang the lyrics, clearly glad that she was able to still shock the Team with her various skills.

"Wow…" Wally blinked, and shook himself slightly.

Artemis finished the lyrics, and held the microphone out to Roy. "Your turn."

"Impressive, but still no." Roy ate another piece of his cookie.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small…_

"Well, at least it makes her better as Green Arrow's partner!" Robin backed off, laughing as Roy lifted a fist at him.

"We'll keep on playing it until you sing!" said Zatanna.

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all…!_

"I'll survive," Roy stated. "It can't be worse than listening to GA talk."

"I know!" said M'Gann, dropping her cookie plate in excitement, but it floated in place do to her telekinesis. "We'll all sing in order to make you feel more confident!" She took the microphone from Artemis.

_It's time to see what I can do;_

_To test the limits and break through…!_

"Yeah…!" Wally agreed enthusiastically. "We'll all sing, as a team! You aren't a part of the League yet, so you're still with us, and you have to sing!"

_No right, no wrong,_

_No rules for me…_

_I'm free…!_

"I'd rather just watch all you guys act like idiots," said Roy, but he was smiling a little.

"C'mon, RA!" Wally punched him lightly on the shoulder. "We're all in this together!"

M'Gann suddenly shoved the microphone in his face, smiling. "Your turn!"

"Wait, what? _No_!"

"Yes!" She shoved the microphone against his face, forcing Wally to take it into his hands.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky…!_

The Team laughed as Wally sang awkwardly, a little out of sync with the words. "I knew your mouth would get the best of you, Kid Mouth!" Robin laughed, clutching his stomach.

Wally narrowed his eyes at him, and promptly shoved the microphone into said stomach.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

"No, you don't want to hear me sing!" protested Robin, shoving the microphone back.

"Well, I didn't think you guys wanted to hear me sing!" Wally countered, pushing back the microphone.

"I'm not gonna do it!"

"Yeah, you are!" said Zatanna, smiling brightly. Robin stared at her for just a second, before pulling the microphone from Wally.

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on…_

Roy winced a little as Robin's voice cracked just a little, but otherwise he sounded just fine. Robin took a deep breath as the instrumental break came in, and glared at the hysterical Wally.

"I think you sounded great!" said Zatanna, smiling, and Robin's glare faded.

M'Gann suddenly stole the microphone, and ran over to Conner. "Your turn!" she said brightly.

"No." Roy gave Superboy an approving smirk.

"Please, for me?"

Conner realized that he had just been talked into a corner he couldn't get out of, and he glanced around nervously. But he was saved when Aqualad rolled his eyes a little, and took the microphone himself.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground…!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

All the while, M'Gann was giving Superboy the doe eyes. Conner seemed to be fighting an inner battle, before he seemed to groan, and he took the microphone from Aqualad.

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!_

M'Gann looked happier than Roy had ever seen her, not like he truly knew her enough to know. As soon as Connor was done with the line, he held out the microphone to no one in particular, and M'Gann gave him a kiss. Artemis reacted quickly, seizing the microphone, and looking Roy dead in the eyes.

_I'm never going back;_

_The past is in the past…!_

"Last chance, man!" said Robin as Artemis sang with great vigor.

"Prove yourself, Roy!" said Wally.

Rolling his eyes, but now grinning a real, genuine smile, Roy ate the last of his cookie with an air of resignation, and snatched the microphone from Artemis.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

Robin, Zatanna, M'Gann and Wally burst into cheering. Kaldur was laughing, and even Conner was smiling widely. Artemis had her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing Roy with a smirk and a critical air. She moved her hand in a so-so gesture, and Roy smirked.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect [boy] is gone!_

Roy wasn't one for dramatics, but he had to admit, with this song, one couldn't sing it without feeling some sense of great enthusiasm. He actually spread his free arm, the hand clenched into a fist as he raised his voice.

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on…!_

Wally whooped, fist pumping, and Artemis raised an eyebrow, before giving a slightly hesitant thumbs up. Roy laughed a little as he finished the song.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

The young archer took a deep breath, smiling as the Team cheered. "Told you we're in this together!" Wally said enthusiastically.

"That sounded great!" said Zatanna.

"You go, Roy!" Robin whooped.

Artemis was still smirking as she walked up to her predecessor. "I'll admit it out loud… Not bad, old timer."

"Not so bad yourself, newbie," Roy retorted with his own smirk. He took another cookie from M'Gann's plate, and soon everyone had a cookie on hand (Wally had a few more).

Roy tapped the microphone as he started frowning at the ground again. "Thanks, guys," he said suddenly, looking up. "For all this."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Wally bumped his arm playfully. "Making each other look stupid, throw ridiculous parties…"

"And this party isn't done yet!" Zatanna snapped her fingers. She and Artemis had been muttering something to each other, and they high fived when a new song plated at full blast.

Roy stared at the Team uncomprehendingly as they all looked at him expectantly. Artemis was especially looking devious as she held a new microphone. "Wh- no."

"And I thought we were bonding so well," Artemis said with mock sadness. Her mock pout turned into a grin as she started to sing.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king,_

_So enemies beware!_

Roy narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, before he himself smirked. "Okay, you're on."

**A/N HardyGal: I apologize for any OOCness. Seriously. But all the same, this was supremely fun to write. You guys should try your own random inspiration drabbles. They're so. Frigging. Fun. This is my first RI drabble, as well as my second fanfiction ever published. Anyhoo, I really hope you guys enjoyed this. HardyGal out!**


End file.
